MuffinClan Stuff
by IvyleafHollypool
Summary: Just where I keep all my MuffinClan works and stuff. Read if you want, I don't really care. MuffinClan has been disbanded now, so this holds MuffinClan Memories. I won't be deleting this. Thanks to MuffinClan for good times, some being the best I've had on Fanfiction. For the last time in MuffinClan history, Holly, logging out.
1. A Lethal Mistake

**Challenge: A Lethal Mistake**

I was sorting the herbs in the medicine cats' den for my mentor, Rainsplash, while she was checking on Speckleheart, the Clan's newest warrior. "How will I do this?" I wondered aloud. "Hmm... what if I..." I was lost in my task as I began muttering to myself. I gathered up all the tansy leaves and placed them in a hole. I hung all the cobwebs off of a root in our cave that hung just below the ceiling.I carefully clawed the nettle into a hole in the far corner. I put the marigold next to the tansy, and the juniper berries... Where were they?

I paused as Rainsplash popped her head through the entrance.

"Speckleheart just has a mild bellyache, which has been affecting her breathing system. She just needs some juniper berries, but we're out. Fallenstar wants me, so I'll be back in a minute to get some berries. You don't have to worry, dear, just continue with your sorting. You're doing a lovely job." she complimented. I had been tense, as our medicine cat could sometimes be very particular about things and snap at you, but I felt my muscles relax.

As she disappeared outside, I turned back to my sorting. That explained why I couldn't find the juniper berries. I piled the moss in a corner, picking out any other things stuck in it and placing them in a rubbish pile. I sorted the yarrow, alder bark, and honeycombs before Rainsplash was back.

Her voice was suddenly grave, and I flinched. "Fawnpaw, look, I have to go somewhere... I'm going to be gone for a few days. Fallenstar needs an experienced medicine cat on a mission, and I trust you to look after the Clan while I'm gone. Look after Speckleheart. Don't forget her berries. I-I have to go now."

"Bye," I called softly, but my voice quivered with fear. Was she okay? Was she coming back? I shook away the dark thoughts quickly, and heard ragged breathing from a cat by the entrance. I whipped around in surprise. "Oh, hello, Speckleheart. What do you need?"

The she-cat sniffed. "Rainsplash told me to come to you for my treatment. What do I need?"

I stiffened in alarm. "What do have again?" I asked awkwardly. "A bellyache and I am having trouble with breathing," she replied. I was still a new apprentice. What had Rainsplash said she needed me to go and get? Oh, yes. Berries. But what type, I couldn't remember. Great.

I turned to the store and stared at all the organized, neat and tidy stacks and piles of cures we had. No berries. I'd have to go and get some. I looked back at the young warrior. "I believe wwe're out of your cure. Can you stay here while I go and get some? Don't worry, it'll only take me a minute."

Speckleheart nodded and stepped out of the way, lying down on a nest as I exited the den. It was very bright and busy outside, but I had no time to stop and chat, not even to my sister, Lavenderpaw, who bothered to speak to me. "Hi, Fawnpaw! Guess what? Jaypaw and her..."

I didn't hear any more as I padded briskly out of camp and into the forest. It only took me a few moments to find a thick, leafy bush with bright, blood-red berries growing on it. I didn't know if they were the right ones, but there was no time to waste. I'd have to risk it or Speckleheart's breathing would stop altogether. I grabbed a bunch of berries, plucking them off, and bounded back to the den.

Speckleheart was still waiting for me. Her breath sounded horrible. "Are you alright?" I asked, my heart in my throat.

"What does it look like?!" she snapped; then her voice softened. "I'm sorry, I'm just grumpy that I can't be doing anything that benifits the Clan..." she sighed.

"Well, then, don't worry! I have your cure!" I tried to sound happy. I could only hope I did, or something could go terribly wrong. She smiled at me and opened her mouth. I warily fed her a berry. She swallowed it down. Time seemed to slow down as I waited for her reaction. Eventually I had to close my eyes. I heard choking noises and opened them to see the young warrior having a seizure in the nest. "No!" I gasped in horror. She managed to glance at me as the seizure stopped and she lay, twitching every now and again. "What did you feed me?" she rasped.

My memory was running back to me. Oh no... oh no. This was bad. "No... I'm so stupid! They weren't juniper berries... they were death berries!" Speckleheart's eyes widened in fear and pain. Then she gave a shriek of pain and collapsed, her head falling back on her nest. The twitching had died down... and now, because of me, this warrior was about to die down as well. It was my fault. I should have been the one lying ther-I shook my head. I should have been helping her! I rushed over to the medicine storage and picked out a clump of yarrow. If I fed this to her, she would puke. Hopefully the poison would come out too._  
_

"Don't worry, Speckleheart," I murmured gently, my voice shaking. Tears were falling down my face. "I'm going to save you..." I lifted her head with my paw to feed her the yarrow, but her eyes were glazed over and she stared at nothing. She was dead. And it was because of me. I had killed a cat. I was evil. It was my fault. I had failed. I was wrong. I couldn't live like this!

Fear making my fur bristle/bush out on end, horror blazing in my eyes, and guilt flooded every pawstep I took. "I'm so sorry, Speckleheart," I cried quietly. "Please forgive me." I whispered, and ran away from her body, the den, the camp, the cats, the Clan, the territory.

I ran away from everything I knew. I regretted every moment, but I would have been exiled and accused of murder if I stayed. I'd rather not go through that. This is my story. The story of how I lost everything I loved.

All because of a lethal mistake.


	2. Poetry

**Challenge: Poetry**

Dovewing - she's a she-cat of pale gray

She was the youngest cat with powers

Yet she helped to save the day

Ivypool - she's a warrior of silver-and-white

At first she was jealous

But then she spied on the night

Lionblaze - he's the best fighter in the Clan

And when the Dark Forest attacked

He fought as well as he can

Jayfeather - he's now the only tom who is blind

He can sense others' emotions

Just by using his mind

Hollyleaf - she killed a killer

But then she saved two lives

What a thriller


	3. Hate That I Love You

**Challenge: Hate That I Love You**

Graywhisker padded through the tall reedy grass. His claws were unsheathed, and he slashed them through the tough stalks to make a path for himself. "Why? Why does she haunt my brain?" He wailed. "I hate her! But I can't get her out of my head...agh!" His memories of the battle came flowing back to him

_"Attack!" Lightningstar shrieked, as he led his Clan into their enemies' camp. Graywhisker bounded loyally after his leader, right behind him every second. His mother, the last of his remaining kin matched his pace. He glanced at her, and she did to him. There were tears in her eyes. She must have known something bad would happen that day... but Graywhisker ccouldn't think of that many things._

_Cats shot from their dens as the battle exploded into action. Graywhisker leaned back on his haunches, and leaped without hesitance. He landed on a dark gray tom and dug in his claws, before he was tossed off. "Graywhisker!" The tom growled. Graywhisker recognized him as Ashstorm. "I should have known."_

_Taking his chance, Ashstorm darted behind Graywhisker. He winced in pain as he felt thorn sharp claws rake his hind quarters. He reacted quickly to see the opposing tom on his front paws, lashing out with his hind ones. He pounced, but the tom was quicker and jumped higher, pinning Graywhisker beneath him. "Someone's out of practice," Ashstorm taunted. "You'll need to do better than that!" Graywhisker snarled, baring his teeth. He pulled up his hind legs and scratched deep marks into his opponent's belly._

_Ashstorm gave a howl of agony and leaped back, giving Graywhisker time to get back on his paws. He leaped to face the tom, but Ashstorm was ready, and slammed his paw down on Graywhisker's head. There was no claws involved, but the impact made him dizzy and he jumped out of the way before Ashstorm could strike again, clearing his mind by shaking his head. This time he prepared himself, leaped at Ashstorm again, and attacked first, unsheathed his claws to scratch at his enemy's face. Blood dripped from Ashstorm's forehead, ear, and cheek, but he shook it off, splattering scarlet drops on the grass._

_Taking Graywhisker by surprise, he leaped on top of him before he could react and dug in his claws, piercing his skin. Graywhisker shrieked in pain as he slashed at his shoulders and back. Thinking quickly, he dropped to the ground and rolled, squashing Ashstorm beneath him. His opponent's breath was knocked from him. Graywhisker jumped back to see Silverfur at his side. She smiled at him. "Let me help you here!" she murmured gently._

_Graywhisker just nodded and they went back-to-back, slashing, clawing, and leaping together, Graywhisker at Ashstorm, Silverfur at Daisyrabbit. Then the she-cat glanced at Duskmoon, who was struggling with two enemies. She sent Daisyrabbit running. "I'd better go," she whispered softly, before bounding toward her Clanmate._

_He leaped on top of Ashstorm, pinning him down. "I've got you now," he sneered. Ashstorm just breathed heavily. He looked exhausted. He was limp, and didn't bother to struggle. Graywhisker relaxed his grip. This tom was defeated. But suddenly Ashstorm shot up, sending Graywhisker flying off. He managed to land on four paws in the dust. "Oh no, you don't! " Ashstorm hissed._

_Graywhisker felt fury surge through him. He leaped at Ashstorm and dug his teeth into his scruff and shook him as hard as he could. Dizzy, the tom stumbled when Graywhisker released, but shook his head and leaped back at him, biting hard into his paw. "Wha - ouch!" Graywhisker screeched. Ashstorm clawed at his shoulders, but his feeble attack wasn't as strong as his earlier ones. Graywhisker realized that his enemy was weak and tired. He pulled his paw free, reared up on his hind legs, and slammed his front paws down on the tom's shoulders. Ashstorm's breath was knocked from him and he scurried away._

_Graywhisker stood up in satisfaction - but the smile was wiped off his face quicker than it had formed. He heard a she-cat scream in fear. It belonged to his Clanmate. He whipped around to see Silverfur ccornered by a rock. Stormsky was lunging for her throat. "No!" he gasped, bounding over. But his mother was faster. She pushed Silverfur out of the way just in time, but before she could move herself Stormsky's jaws wrapped around her throat. Blood exploded from the wound. Graywhisker watched helplessly as his only kin fell the the ground, dead. All because of Silverfur._

He gasped, panting, from his thoughts and let out a feeble wail. He collapsed, whimpering, on the ground as tears formed in his eyes. He hated Silverfur now. Yet she was always in his mind. Suddenly, pawsteps sounded from nearby. "Graywhisker, are you alright?" a she-cat's voice gasped. Graywhisker groaned inwardly. He recognized that voice. It was Silverfur. "Yes, I'm fine," he snapped, though it ddidn't sound as angry as it should have been. He looked up. Silverfur's sky blue eyes shimmered with hurt.

"I know you blame me for your mother's death," she began. Graywhisker pricked his ears in interest and surprise. "Why do you hate me? I didn't ask her to save my life! You're being unfair, Graywhisker. It's not my fault. You liked me back then. Why can't we be like that again?"

Graywhisker didn't reply. Guilt washed over him like a wave. "You don't understand," she continued shakily. "Before the battle, she told me that she knew she was going to die soon. She was getting old. She would have died anyway, and she knew that. She was worried about you, because you would have no kin in the Clan. She wanted you to be with me, so you could feel happy even when she died. She died a warrior's death, protecting her Clanmates. She didn't sacrifice herself for me... she sacrificed herself for you."

Graywhisker felt cold shock and surprise prick at him. He stood up and faced the she-cat. "I'm so sorry," he whispered shakily. He knew now why he always thought of her, why she was always in his head. "I love you."


	4. Drabble

**Challenge: Drabble**

Warriors are the fine wild cats of the forest.

They roam the lands in groups called Clans.

They learn to hunt and fight for survival.

They train hard to defend their territory.

They follow a noble code granted by their ancestors.

They begin to learn at six moons.

They gather as one in peace under the full moon.

Leaders are granted nine lives to serve through.

Medicine cats may not fall in love.

They meet under a half moon.

Elders are retired.

Queens care for kittens.

Deputies are future leaders.

Become a warrior.

See life through cat eyes.


	5. Alphabetical Letters

**Challenge: Alphabetical Letters**

**{I is for Illogical}**

"Have you ever experienced something that doesn't really have an explanation? Something that just doesn't make sense? Something that doesn't have a reason? I did. Gather around, all you kits. It's time for a story." That's what the elder had told us. We shuffled closer, eager to listen.

Sealheart was a strange elder. Her pelt always seemed to smell of something distant, foreign. She was cheerful and kind with kits, though she had alwayes refused to take on a mate, or even just love someone in that way. Her history was a mystery. Every time she told us a story, we pricked our ears and sat forward, in the hopes that it might just be about her past. Everyone wanted to know. Sealheart was ancient - and in fact, the oldest elder. Anyone who knew her when she first came to the Clan was now dead, and no tales of where she had come from had been passed on to the next generation. That, if you're wondering, includes us.

The story began.

* * *

My name was Sealheart. Got a problem with that? They named me Sealheart. Don't bother with your stupid old teasing - I don't care what you say about me.

I didn't have pure Clan blood. My mother was a rogue, and my father was a kittypet. His housefolk consisted of a 'sailor' - this male Twoleg who lived on a boat out at sea, rocking on the waters most of his life. They rarely saw land. He had a wife and two kids. They all lived on the boat. One day, when they came across the mainland, where the Clans roamed, he met my mother. She was the fluffy gray of a dry seal, with playful brown eyes and graceful movements. Her name was Sea Pearl. Oh, that brings me to tell you my father's name: Salt Rocky. He was a spiky-furred black tom with confident, dark sea-blue eyes and white specks, like sea salt. He was named for the rocks that stuck out of the waters threateningly.

His housefolk liked the she-cat, as she got along with Salt Rocky. Before long, she was expecting kits. Me. The housefolk were worried. A dangerous boat was no place for kittens. They set sail for land. But they never made it. They crashed into unseen rocks in the darkness, not too far from the shore. Their boat sank. The Twoleg family all drowned. So did my father. But not before he helped Sea Pearl onto the smooth part of the rocks and watched his kits being born. There were three of us. Sea Pearl named Dark Water, who was a mix of gray and black. He had father's eyes and white specks. Father named Salt Spots. He was Salt Rocky's spitting image.

Then I came out. I was tiny, nothing compared to my brothers. I recieved the name Seal. Just one word. For the only she-cat in the litter. They didn't care nor want me. I was nothing, while Salt Spots and Dark Water were their pride and joy. For all of five seconds. A huge wave fell down upon them. I watched as my family drowned. But they hated me. What did I care if they died? I was probably better off without them.

But back then, that was the least of my problems. Luckily, I was light and small, and floated on the rough waves. I came to the shore, where a bunch of fluffy gray animals were waiting for the storm to pass. They were magnificent, proud, tall, and big. I was weak and hungry when I collapsed on the sand. But the peculiar looking creature moved over to me. It was a smaller animal. Bigger than my mother or father, but smaller than the others. I must have reminded her of herself. She had two young ones suckling on the things my siblings had sucked on from my mother.

I smelt food. I managed to get up and struggle over. I began suckling curiously on one of the strange things. Warm fluid came out. From a whole different species, it was actually quite nice. And the mother - a seal, I soon found out. My namesake. - never pushed me away or rejected me.

The years went by. The seal raised me. I grew as big as I would get, and still was tiny, especially compared to my foster siblings. They grew as big as who I was happy to call my new mother.

One day, the warriors found me living among them. They named me Sealheart and took me in. I fit in in all my homes except my first one, with my real family. I lead a happy life, though nothing made sense. It was an illogical, but happy life.


End file.
